


Nice Girls Do

by romanticalgirl



Series: Cross country [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted 1-20-07</p></blockquote>





	Nice Girls Do

Lane wakes up and looks down at the guy, Seth, not Dave, and frowns a little. He’s got these small lines between his eyes and she reaches over and touches them, barely ghosting her finger over them. His eyes open and she remembers the first time she saw Dave, the first time she fell in love. 

“Your mom’s not really going to come out here and hurt me, is she?”

She nods, “She might.”

“Good. Good to know.” He smiles at her and reaches up, pushes her hair back from her face. “It was worth it. Not just the…” He blushes and she smiles and she wonders what this would have been like with him, with Dave. “Those guys that aren’t anybody, do they know what they’ve lost?”

She nods a little bit. “One of them did.”

“Dave?”

She nods again and, for the first time in forever, she feels tears well up in her eyes. “You’re a nice guy, Seth.”

“No, I’m really not.” He turns on his side and strokes her cheek, pulling her down to kiss him. “But you’re going to vanish off into a purple haze in a few hours, and I can pretend I for that much longer.”

The tears fall without her permission and he shakes his head and kisses them away. “He was a nice guy.”

Seth nods. “I bet he still is. You should look him up.”

Looking down at the space that doesn’t exist between them, his pale skin against the darkness of hers, she shakes her head. “I’m not such a nice girl anymore.”

“You know what I think, Lane Kim?”

She manages a small smile and sniffs. “What’s that?”

“I think you’re selling yourself short. And I bet Dave would say the same thing.”

“You think?”

He nods and kisses her again. “I do.” His lips taste like sugar and something else she can’t define, California, maybe. “Now, can we stop talking about other guys before you start asking questions I don’t want to answer and make out some more?”

She laughs and kisses him, pushing him back onto his back. “I could show you how nice a girl I can be?”

“I kind of have a thing for nice girls.”

“And here I thought it was my Lou Reed t-shirt.”

“Well, yeah. That too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-20-07


End file.
